1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery processing method of an electrode for recovering a connection surface of an electrode region in an electrode plate for electrically connecting the same to terminals of a semiconductor device, to have a predetermined surface roughness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an IC socket or a connector for an electronic equipment, it is desired that terminals of a semiconductor device mounted are assuredly connected to electrodes of a wiring circuit board in the electrical sense. In such a device, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 8-96865 (1996) and 2000-294043, it is proposed that a sufficiency of a ceramic sprayed coating by spraying, or micro-projections formed by spraying, an etching treatment sufficient for breaking an oxide film formed on a terminal of a semiconductor device is formed on an electric contact section of a conductive pattern or an end face of a conductive path to be connected to the terminal (electrode) of the semiconductor device. By forming the micro-projections on the electric contact section or the end face of the conductive path in such manner, a mutual contact area is reduced and a contact pressure per unit area increases. Thus, the micro-projections have an effect of easily breaking the oxide film.
As a result, the terminal of the semiconductor device is assuredly connected to the electrode of the wiring circuit board in the electrical sense.
In the above-mentioned IC socket for the electronic equipment, when the electric contact section in the conductive pattern has been repeatedly used, the micro-pattern or the ceramic sprayed coating having wear resistance is also worn due to the contact pressure or the like because a life of the durability has a certain limitations. Accordingly, the electric contact section or the end surface of the conductive path becomes gradually non-irregularity flat surface rather than recovery as the frequency of use increases, which may increases the contact area to result in an insufficient contact pressure. Thus, there may be a case in that the original reliable electric connection is not obtainable as repeating the use thereof.